Doctor who? And who?
by ThePandaPrincess
Summary: What if..the doctor wasn't actually alone, and i mean besides his companions and "the master" What if..the doctor, had a fellow timelord travling with him? And it was his sister? Basically, all the episodes but with the doctor, his companions, and his sis
1. Rose

Her alarm went off at 7:30 am. She struggled to get out of bed. She headed out the door, and ran towards the bus to hitch a ride to work. She worked at a shop downtown. As the sun came down, she was about to leave before another employee gave her a bag of cash. She sighed and headed towards the elevator. Down on the basement level, she walked towards Wilsons door.

"Wilson? She called out. Silence. "Wilson? It's Rose! I've got the lottery money! Wilson!" A strange noise came from the back room, and rose walked towards it. "Wilson?" She called out again as she opened the door and walked inside. Suddenly a shadow came out of the darkness. "Wilson? Is that you?" The figure came closer and closer until it appeared into the light, what looked like a mannequin walked towards rose. "Alright very funny, I get the joke! Now cut it out!" Rose yelled, as the mannequins kept creeping closer to her. One of them rose their hand and about to attack rose, when a hand suddenly clasped onto hers and said,

"Run!" As he pulled her along as he ran towards the elevator.

"Who are you? What's going on!" She yelled to the man, who was wearing a leather jacket, with a brownish shirt and jeans. "Are they students!"

"Students? Why students?" The man asked

"Well..to get that many people dressed up in costumes, and acting silly. They got to be students." Rose said.

"Nice, very well done. There not students," He said.

"Then who are they?"

"They're living plastic," The man said, as they arrived to the right floor. On the other side there stood a girl, wearing a nice off white dress with black suspenders and black lace up combat boots. She had straight black hair and slim glasses across her face.

"Yeah, sure take your sweet time why don't you!" She yelled at the man next to rose. She threw him a small contraption that ticked. "Come on! Hurry up now! Who's that?" She asked.

"Who're you" rose retorted. The girl grinned.

"Nice friend you got," She said.

"Oh shut up, come on." The man said walking towards the girl.

"Hey! What's going on?" Rose yelled.

"You need to get out of here, were blowing this place up. But don't worry about us, we might as well die. Now run!" He said turning his back to her. "I'm the doctor by the way, who're you?"

"R-rose Tyler," she said stuttering a bit. "What about you?" She said pointing to the girl.

"I'm the doctor sister, but you can call me Alice," She said, "Nice to meet you Rose Tyler, NOW RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" She screamed as she ran away with the man called the doctor. Rose ran out of the building and turned around, to see her building exploding. She ran towards her flat and never turned back.

The next morning, her alarm goes off at 7:30 once again but she thought there was no point since she no longer had a job, she just got up and had breakfast. She heard a strange noise come from the cat door. "Mom! I thought I told you to get rid of that thing! Were going to keep getting stray cats!" She stayed closer to the cat door, as she got closer the flap suddenly opened. Rose opened the door, and there stood the doctor and Alice.

"What are you doing here? You're not plastic are you?" The doctor asked.

"No! I live here!" Rose said.

"Why would you do that?" The doctor ask, as he said that Alice hit him in the stomach. "Ac! What was that for?" The doctor asked.

"Don't be rude! Well, sorry to bother you again, we'll be o-" before Alice could finish her sentence rose pulled both her and the doctor inside her house and closed the door behind her.

"Do you want some tea?" Rose asked going into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not" Alice said going into the family room, spotting the plastic hand. She picked it up and threw it to her brother. He studied it and suddenly grabbed him by the throat. Alice seeing this happen runs to his aid, attempting to get it off him.

"What are you doing oh man, Mickey was doing the same thing last night," Rose said putting down the three cups of tea.

"Rose help! Come on!" Alice screamed still attempting to get the hand off his face. Alice pulled hand harder and the hand let go, only to latch onto Rose's face.

"MMPPSHDH!" She screamed. The doctor ran to her aid and got the hand off her face, whipped out the sonic screwdriver and stopped the hand from moving.

"There you go, harmless" The doctor said throwing the hand towards Rose, and began to exit the house with Alice. Rose just stood there speechless, and ran after the doctor.

"Wait!" But once rose got out, the doctor and rose were gone.

Rose walked down the street at night, and suddenly the doctor and alice running towards the Ferris wheel. "HEY! I've been looking all over for you guys! Where have you been?" Rose yelled.

"Well here we are now, so either walk away, or come along! We can't stop!" Alice said running right past rose. Rose stood there a bit in shock, and decided that she wasn't going to let them escape. Not this time, as she ran right behind Alice. Down and down stairs she went, until they reached what looked like a base.

AJSKA:LKDS. You know the rest. To lazy to finish. Cause yeah xD Uhh, if you guys want me to really finish bleach, I will..otherwise I'm going to work on this..it's basically the same for bleach, except one oc. The doctor's sister, Alice.


	2. The Empty Child

The TARDIS made a sharp left turn and continued to spin as it went deeper in the vortex of time and space. The Doctor, Rose, and Alice all hung onto the bar and held on.

"Let me get this straight...the TARDIS...is chasing some sort of metal container?" Alice asked UN amused as she continued to hold on.

"Yes...but I have reason to believe it's dangerous since the TARDIS has locked on its position." The Doctor said to his sister. She just sighed and continued to hold on. Rose giggled, she loved watching the two argue sometimes, and they had such a great bond. Rose loved it; she wished she had some sort of bond with the doctor like Alice. The TARDIS finally came to a halt, and materialized into a dark alley way in London. Rose, The Doctor, and Alice all walked out of the TARDIS.

"Well, looks like we landed just a couple of months after the cylinder has crashed here," The doctor mentioned as he slowly became quiet and heard music coming from a nearby door. The doctor walked towards the door and takes out the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. "Alice, Rose come on" The doctor says as he motions for them to follow him. Rose and Alice took one step forward until they heard the voice of a little boy.

"Are you my mummy?" Rose and Alice both turned around to see a little boy on top of the building wearing a gas mask. "Are you my mummy?" The boy cried out again. Rose, ran towards the building and Alice deciding what to do, knew she shouldn't leave Rose followed her. The two climbed up and up until they reached somewhat of a dead end. Rose noticed a rope and checked its stability and began to climb it. Alice right behind her climbed as well. Suddenly the rope rises up, and appears to be attached to a barrage balloon, that took the two girls in the air holding on for dear life.

Walking out of where he came from, he returned back to the TARDIS not seeing any sign of Rose or his sister. He decided nothing of it, if Rose was with Alice, she'd be safe.

"Alice! What are we going to do?" Rose yelled as the two continued to hold on. Rose gripped onto the rope harder. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Rose said gasping for energy and her breath. "Hggn, Aghhh!" Rose screamed as she slipped and fell. Alice quickly grabbed her hand and held onto the rope still.

"Hggn! I got you Rose, don't worry. My brother should find us soon, just hold on okay?" Alice said grasping onto Rose, while maintaining her grip on the rope. "Hggn," Alice grumbled as she tried to stay strong. "Hggn, Brother...I'm...so sorry," Alice muttered, as she couldn't hold on any longer. "Rose?"

"Y-yeah?" Rose stuttered.

"I'm so sorry" Alice said as she let go of the rope and closed her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rose screamed, as Alice drifted off into sleep.

"Hggn? Where am I?" Alice said as she awoke on a bed inside what looked like an alien ship. "Rose?" She yelled. "ROSE!"

"Hm? Oh Alice your awake!" Rose said, as she walked down the stairs. Alice ran up and hugged her.

"Oh thank god! But...wait...how are we alright?" Alice wondered. Before Rose could answer her, an incredibly handsome man came down the stairs with a bright smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm captain Jack Harkness," He said smiling. Alice got all wobbly inside.

"I'm The Doctor's sister, but you can call me Alice," Alice said maintaining herself. Captain Jack smiled.

"Lovely name," Jack said lifting her hand and kissing it. Alice smiled. "Anyway, I saw you two girls hanging on the rope, and beamed you down into my ship," Jack explained. "I'm an American volunteer with Number 33 Squadron RAF," He handed her his identification card. Alice couldn't control her laughter. Jack was confused, "What's funny?"

"Well for starters, you can't trick me. That's psychic paper, and second this says your single and you work out," Alice says still laughing. Jack slightly embarrassed looks at the paper.

"Well, it says here that your single as well,"

"Yeah? And what's so bad about that?" Alice said winking at the Captain before getting up. Jack smirked. Alice walked up the stairs to see right in front of her, Big Ben. "Oh my gosh," Alice said in amazement. Jack came right behind her and put his hand upon her shoulders.

"Isn't it? I waited for you to be awake before I could talk to you and your friend, Rose," If on cue, Rose came up the stairs and stood in front of the two. "Okay, listen. I'm well aware of you two not being around here, so do you know of the time agency?" Jack questioned the two. Rose shook her head no, while Alice said, kind of. "Well, I have something that you might want to buy, are you empowered to negotiate?" Jack asked.

"Depends…what is it?" Alice asked.

"It fell on London not too long ago, It's a fully equipped Chula warship. That last of it's kind. I can give it to you if you name the right price. Your deadline is two hours, because in two hours a German bomb will fall upon it, and destroy it," Jack said. Alice stood there thinking.

"Help me find my brother, he'll talk to you," Alice said returning back inside Jack's spaceship.

"He should be inside here somewhere," Jack said entering the hospital with Rose and Alice following right behind him.

"Doctor!" Rose called out. Alice opened a door nearby, and stood the doctor in the middle. Jack went right up to him grabbing his hand.

"You must be ," Jack said, leaving the doctor puzzled and confused. Rose goes up to the doctor and whispers in his ear. The doctor just nods.

"So what kind of warship is it?" The doctor turned to jack to ask him.

"What? You think it has to do something with this? I swear it doesn't" Jack says. The doctor just gives him a stern look. "Alright! It was just an ambulance, it was empty! I was just trying to get you to think it was valuable. I was conning you! That's what I do! I'm a conman," Jack confesses, and the doctor just sighs. "Wait..you two aren't actually time agents are you?" Jack asked. Quickly the doctor turned around to see Alice touching the dead bodies examining them.

"ALICE! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" The doctor screamed. Alice startled backs away.

"What? I was just examining them! No big deal," Alice said.

"Did you touch them?" The doctor looked at his sister sternly.

"W-why?" Alice stuttered.

"ALICE. DID, YOU TOUCH THEM?" The doctor practically screamed at her.

"YES I DID! WHAT'S WRONG?" Alice screamed back. The doctor looked down and sighed. He pushed Jack and Rose farther away from Alice. "W-what are you doing? Doc-" Alice tried to finish her sentence but gagged.

"I'm sorry..I promise..I'll find you a way to bring you back," The doctor said continuing to push Rose and Jack back.

"Doctor..what's happening to Alice?" Rose asked. The doctor just stood there. Alice still stood there gagging severely.

"" Alice screamed as the gas mask made It's way to her face. She fell backwards in a dead state. The others all began to stand up, and walk towards the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

"If we touch them..do we turn into them?" Rose asked. The Doctor just nodded. The people came closer and closer asking,

"Are you my Mummy?" They all asked, except one.

"Brother? Is that you?"


	3. The Doctor Dances

"Are you my mummy?" They all cried out except for Alice who kept asking "brother? Are you there?" The doctor stepped forward his hands tighten firmly into a fist.

"Go to your room!" He cried out with his deep stern voice. The zombie like creatures just stood there looking confused. "I said, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" The Doctor screamed out again. The creatures turned around a laid back in bed, except Alice who walked out the door. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that worked. That would have been terrible last words," He turned to Jack. "So explain to me how your plan was supposed to go?"

As Jack explained the Doctor shook his head with disapproval. The Doctor pointed to the zombie like creatures in the room.

"Look at what your ship did! It even got my sister!"

"It was empty! A burnt out medical transport, It couldn't have anything to do with this!" The Doctor just sighed and headed up the stairs. The group then reached room 802, the door was locked, so Jack got out his sonic blaster. The blaster dissolved the lock, leaving a square hole where it used to be. As they enter, they notice that the glass separating the observation booth from the rest of the room was smashed. The Doctor noticing a tape recorder begins to play it. They could hear Doctor Constantine voice, and the ominous "are you my mummy?" As the tape continued to play the Doctor paced around the room.

"Are you my mummy?" The Doctor continued to pace around.

"Uh Doctor?" Rose said somewhat quietly.

"Yes?" The Doctor replied.

"Are you my mummy?"

"The tape…ended…a minute ago.." Rose said slowly.

"Are you my mummy?" The child kept saying. Rose and Jack quickly turned around to see the child standing behind them.

"Doctor! What's Going on?" Rose screamed.

"I sent him to his room. This is his room," The Doctor explained slowly.

Jalsidyffoig d I'm not even going to continue the plot where nothing changes. It's pointless!

With a laugh of Joy the Doctor picked Jamie up and pulled him into a hug. Rose laughed, but then her facial expression changed into fear.

"Doctor! The bomb!" Rose exclaimed.

"Taken care of," The doctor said calmly, putting Jamie down. The bomb came closer, and closer until Jack's tractor beam catched the bomb before it obliterated the surrounding area.

"Doctor! The bomb has commenced detonation! I'm keeping it in status, but it's not going to last!" Jack explained.

"Can you get rid of it safely? The Doctor asked Jack.

"Sure, Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose replied

"Goodbye. Tell Alice I said bye as well," Jack said as he disappeared. The Doctor waved his arms around, sending the nanogenes towards the zombies.

"Everyone lives, Rose! Just this once-Everyone lives!" The Doctor smiled, as he left the Constantine to take care of his patients. The Doctor and Rose headed back to the TARDIS. As the Doctor entered a girl pounced on him. He held her close. Alice was back to her normal self. Sh went to hug Rose.

"Oh! It's so good to have you back!" Rose said happily, but her smile faded. "Why did Jack say goodbye?" Rose wondered. The Doctors smile faded as well, and Alice had a shocked look upon her face.

"What happened to Jack?" Alice asked, and The Doctor remained silent.

"So exactly how dead am I?" Jack asked his computer, when suddenly he could hear Glen Miller playing in the background. He turned around to see the inside of the TARDIS with Rose and the Doctor attempting to dance, and Alice looking over and giggling.

"Oi! How long are you going to stand there? Your spaceship is about to explode! Close the door, there's going to be a draft!" The Doctor explained to Jack. Jack slowly closed the door and walked in. The Doctor let go of Rose for a minute to start the TARDIS. Rose walked towards Jack about to ask him to dance.

"ROSE! I remember!" The Doctor exclaimed happily and started dancing towards Rose. Rose giggled and took his hand and continued to dance with him. Jack stood there somewhat speechless when Alice took his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" Alice said winking at Jack.


	4. Bad Wolf

Alice awoke on a cold floor. Looking up she saw the huge number above her: 230. Not able to see anything out of her left eye. She tried to recall what happened, when it hit her. She had just escaped from a game called stars in their eyes. Before she could escape fully, she remembered having the beam hit her left eye, causing the blindness. She sighed, relieved that she was at least alive. She looked around, remembering that she was isolated from Jack, Rose and the Doctor and decides to head out looking for one of them.

Alice opened the door to find, Jack, The doctor and some girl she didn't recognize.

"Alice! There you are! Come on, were trying to find Rose!" Jack motioned for her to come near them. She nodded heading towards them, tripping on something she didn't see on her left side. "Woah!" Jack exclaimed catching her before she fell. "What happened?" Alice sighed.

"I'm blind in my left eye now," She explained, the Doctor and Jack had a confused look on their face. "I was stuck in Stars in their eyes, I escaped..but not before the blinded me," She said, sighing again. The doctor just sighed as well.

"Are you okay at least?" Alice nodded and the doctor nodded as well, returning back to searching for Rose. "Well, as we know..the games are much more then games, and whatever bad wolf is manipulating them," The doctor said.

"Floor 407! That's where she is!" Jack exclaimed happily. Lynda gasped.

"She's with the androids! You have to get her out of there!" She screamed, as the four ran into the elevator quickly. Arriving at the floor, Rose runs up to the doctor.

"Watch out for the-" Before Rose could finish her sentence the beam came out of Anne, shooting her. What remained of Rose was a pile of ash. The Doctor stood there emotionless. Alice stands there wide eyed and one tear fell from her right eye. The guards grab the four, and pulled them away. They arrived at the holding cell. "Let's do it," The Doctor said. Alice stood up and kicked the guard right in the face, as Jack punched the other. The four ran out, grabbing the guns they had and headed up to floor 500.

"Alright! Move to the side!" Jack screamed pointing the guns to one side of the room, as Alice did to the other.

"Alright! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING ROSE?" The Doctor screamed. The women attached to the machines didn't say anything back. "Why won't she respond?" The Doctor screamed to the man standing next to him. The man shook furiously at Alice who was holding the gun at him. She casually tossed the gun to him.

"Oh relax, I wasn't going to use it," She said going to Jack's side.

"Well, you're not staff so she doesn't recognize you," He said slowly putting the gun down. "And..I think you're right. Something is going on here at the station. Suddenly the light flickered on and off. "Oh, don't worry. That's just the solar flare, it'll be done in awhile.

"Doctor?" The woman screamed.

"uh, I think she wants you," The man said, the doctor walked slowly towards her.

"What do you want? Why are we here?" The Doctor questioned her.

"My masters cannot read my thoughts anymore. They have been controlling my thoughts for my whole life. When I found you I brought you here so you could find me," She began to explain. "My masters have been hiding and shaping the earth for centuries. They're growing stronger in numbers but my masters, they fear the Doctor, and the Doctor's Sister." Suddenly, the solar flare was over.

"Doctor check this out!" Jack said coming out from the TARDIS. "The TARDIS worked it out! Those aren't disintergrator beam! It's a secondary transmat system! The people haven't died! They've just been transported elsewhere! ROSE IS STILL ALIVE!" Jack said happily, going in to hug Alice. The Doctor let off a huge smile, and joined the hug. Suddenly a huge screen came into play, and the Daleks stood on the screen.

"DOCTOR. DO NOT INTERVENE OR WE WILL KILL YOUR COMPANION," A Dalek explained.

"No,"

"WHAT?" The Dalek said in disbelief.

"No. I said No. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to save Rose Tyler and wipe out every last stinking Dalek out of the sky! Rose?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm coming to get you," And with that the screen shut down.

Sorry it was short, but there wasn't a lot to do. Next one will be amazing, and epic just saying. Again, if you want me to continue any of my other Fanfictions, let me know.


	5. The parting of way PART 1

The Dalek turned to Rose and began questioning her in their usual voice. "PRE-DICT. PRE-DICT WHAT THE DOCTOR WILL DO,"

Rose just shook her head. "No! I don't know what he'll do. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Rose said the last part under her breath"

"TARDIS! DETECTED!" Another Dalek screamed. "LAUNCH MISSILES!" Rose's eyes got wider.

"No! You can't! The force fields are down! You'll kill 'em!" Rose said, beginning to panic. The Daleks took no attention to her, as the launched the missile.

"Incoming!" Alice screamed to the two boys rapidly pressing buttons on the TARDIS. The missiles crash into the TARDIS, just in time right as Jack got the force field to work. The TARDIS begins to materialized right in the spaceship around Rose, and the Dalek right beside her.

"Duck!" Jack yelled, as if on cue Rose ducked and Jack pulled the trigger and exploded the Dalek. Alice went straight up to Rose and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, glad to have you back! Just because being the only girl is fun, doesn't mean I don't need someone else to be girly with!" Alice exclaimed, as Rose hugged her back. Rose glanced at the Doctor.

"good to be back," The four travelers walked out of the TARDIS.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek's fired immediately, but the force field still intact, protects the four.

"Awwh, your looks like your beams can't stop the 'oncoming storm' and his 'thunder' now can they?" The Doctor began taunting them, reminding them that the Doctor in the legends is the Oncoming storm with his Sister by his side as his Thunder. Alice simply rolled her eyes at her brother, being like a kid. "So, how did you survive the time war?" He asked.

"They…survived through me." A voice called out that seemed to come closer and closer.

"And…who are you?" Alice questioned.

"I'm the Dalek emperor. Falling through time…I AM THE GOD OF ALL DALEKS," It laughed horrible, as if it someone were scratching their nails on a chalkboard. The doctor grabbed Rose and ran into the TARDIS, with Alice and Jack behind them. Returning to floor 500.

"Hey you! Turn up the transmitter so the Daleks cannot transmat on the station." The doctor yelled to two remaining programmers. The doctor turned around to see Lynda. "What are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to get off?"

"I refuse to leave. You need help, and I can help," She persisted. He sighed and shook his head.

"fine..you can stay, but you know it's dangerous right?" He looked at her. She smiled and nodded. He began messing with all the controls in the panel room.

"Hey Doc. What are you doing?" Jack came up and asked.

"Building a Delta wave" Jack and Alice stood in front of him with their jaws unhinged.

"A DELTA WAVE? ARE YOU INSANE? TO YOU PLAN TO KILL US ALL?!" Alice yelled in disbelief.

"Uh, what's a delta wave?" Rose asked confused.

"It's…an energy wave that would fry every brain within the radius of the blast…" Jack thought for a moment. "BUT! A wave of this magnitude..would take like three days! Better get a move on it. And, I guess I gotta start protecting people…because the Dalek's are going to enter no matter what. It's been great knowing you Rose" He leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Doc, I've been better off if I never met you," leans in and gives the doctor a quick peck on the lips as well. "Alice…I, this speaks for it's self" Jack, grabs Alice and dips her and plants a deep warm kiss, and Alice kisses back. "Well guys, goodbye,"

"Wait! I'm going to come with you," Alice said grabbing a gun and heading off with Jack. The two leave hand in hand together.

"Doc? Can I help with anything?" Rose asked. The doctor's face brightens up.

"OF COURSE! I CAN USE THE TARDIS. To cross my own timeline! Can you go into the TARDIS and stay there until I get it powered up?"

"Sure," Rose replies as she walks into the TARDIS. The doctor's eyes become dull and sad. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver, and the TARDIS dematerialized, sending Rose back home.


End file.
